Chronic back problems cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population. In many cases, the chronic back problems are caused by intervertebral disc disease and deterioration and loss of stability of the intervertebral joint. Examples of these spinal conditions include degenerative disc disease, scoliosis, spondylolithesis, spinal stenosis, etc. Stabilization and/or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain associated with movement of a diseased or deteriorated intervertebral joint. In order to allow for development of a solid intervertebral fusion, the spine has to be stabilized.
Spinal stabilization systems have been developed to stabilize the vertebrae to allow for fusion or stabilization of diseased intervertebral joints. One type of spinal stabilization system includes connectors and rods that are used to stabilize the spine. Some examples of such spinal stabilization systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,613,050 B1; 6,371,957 B1 ;6,050,997; 5,879,350; 5,725,527; 5,628,740; 5,545,165, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these systems, connectors are anchored to the vertebral bodies desired to be stabilized by anchoring structures such as screws or hooks. One or more connecting rods are then secured to the connectors to form a connector/rod construct that stabilizes the vertebral bodies to which the connectors are secured.
In many known stabilization systems, threaded nuts are used to secure the rods to the connectors. The rods can be provisionally held in position by loosely tightening the nuts on the connectors. After desired adjustments are made with respect to the relative positioning of the bones desired to be stabilized, the nuts can be further tightened to finally secure the connector/rod construct. Typically, a torque wrench or similar device is used to achieve the required torques to finally secure the connector/rod construct. To prevent torque from being transferred to the patient while tightening the nut, an anti-torque device is frequently used in combination with the torque wrench. The effective use of the torque wrench and anti-torque device can be difficult and often is dependent upon the strength and experience of the surgeon. What are needed are alternative spine stabilization fastening techniques that do not require the use torque.